Running Innocence
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Done with Firehedgehog. Yaoi!GaryxTK. AU. Gary realizes he could have done many things different in his life, like his rivalry to Ash. Next he's thrown into the digital world where he must help TK prove his innocence, innocence of the murder of Kari.
1. Gary

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Running Innocence**

By: _Abby Ebon_ & _Firehedgehog_

AN: Hi everyone this is a co-written fanfic. It's a digimon/pokemon crossover also. In truth the whole fic was written over chat and changed to normal fic format for all you readers.

Disclaimer: Don't own either Digimon or Pokemon

Intro: It's raining and Gary realizes he could have done many things different in his life, like his rivalry to Ash. Next he's thrown into the digital world where he must help TK prove his innocence, innocence of what you ask... the murder of Kari. Meanwhile, they have a lot of running to do to get away from the people after them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Chapter One: Gary

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gary sighed; it was raining and dark out. He really wished he had something to keep himself occupied; it seemed to him he had nothing left. Ash seemed to defeat him in the end in anything, he liked Ash he really did... but he tried to keep the friendship in the past.

Sometimes he wished he had gone with Ash when they had gotten there first pokemon, that way he could have gotten all those great adventures too. Instead he was alone on the road with no shelter, also no one to talk to but his pokemon. Looking up into the sky Gary wished someone would make things right like in the fairy tails he had read as a child.

"I wish... I wish I had another chance... a chance to prove that I am worth something." he whispered. Closing his eyes sadly as he saw nothing happening to grant his wish he decided to try and get some sleep, nothing could change the past and the future looked as bleak as the clouded and rainy sky.

Unnoticed to him a strange vortex like object began to swirl inside the darkened rain clouds, he opened his eyes and gasped upon seeing it. Unsure if it was real or just his imagination he watched it wary of what its presence might mean for his future.

"Do you really wish a new start?" a strange voice suddenly asked, startled Gary jumped. He looked around yet saw no one. Something told him this was real and he nodded then realizing the voice might not see his nod so he opened his mouth to answer when the voice cut him off and soft laughter filled the air.

"I can see you young one, prepare yourself... your new adventure awaits you."

Gary could only give a yell as he was lifted off the ground by a strange wind. Colors surrounded him twisting reality he didn't stay conscious long. The world faded as he fell unconscious.

Slowly ever slowly Gary awoke. His body felt heavy and he slowly opened his eyelids looking around at his surroundings. "What the hell," Gary said startled, for he didn't recognize where he was at all. Startled another boy who Gary hadn't seen when he woke up turned and looked at him he had bright blue eyes and light blond hair.

"Woah... where did you pop up from?" the other boy asked, Gary laughed a bit nervously having no idea. But he did wonder why the other boy was looking so nervous, and was it his imagination or was there a flying pig... well flying behind him. TK meanwhile wondered how the other boy had gotten into the digital world; he wasn't any of the digi-destained TK had met before. And he didn't have a Digimon.

"Well... to tell the truth... I have no idea where I am so I can't help you there." Gary said, geeze he was starting to feel like Ash and his tendency to get lost. TK decided to let it remain a mystery for now and smiled at the other boy holding out a hand to help him up.

"I'm TK, what's your name?"

"My name is Gary, Gary Oak." Gary said with a smile, unknown to the two a new adventure was about to begin.

One that could easily cost them their lives…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-TBC-**


	2. The Dilemma

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Running Innocence **

By: _Abby Ebon_ & _Firehedgehog_

Disclaimer: already did that, check chapter one.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Chapter Two: The Dilemma

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

TK led Gary in the direction the other digi-destined had chosen for a meeting place when they went to the digi-world.

"So, are we meeting someone?" Gary asked curious. 'Maybe someone would know how to get him home.'

TK nodded, looking at the other boy, his clothing was sort of strange, not to say that what he wore wasn't. It just seemed to be made of another material, not from the digi-world, and not from his world.

"That's okay, so... what exactly is that creature flying behind you... I'd like a name to call it instead of the rather rude name I have in my mind?'" Gary asked looking towards Patamon.

TK laughed slightly, realizing he might have been staring.

"Sorry, this is Patamon, my Digimon. The people we're going to meet are my friends."

"Digimon?" Gary said totally lost... the name was almost like Pokemon. He had a very bad feeling about this.

TK frowned most people at least knew that Digimon existed. Gary didn't seem to know anything about them, if his reaction to Patamon was anything to judge by.

"Yes Digimon, or digital monsters, that's where we are the digital world, I'm a digi destined just like my friends."

Gary scratched the back of his head, a habit he had picked up from Ash.

"Um... about that... I have a little problem. You see I have no idea what the heck Digimon, or the digital world is. You might not believe me... but I'm kind of not from any dimension you could be familiar with... especially since I don't think you've ever heard of Pokemon." Gary said.

It was TK's turn to look surprised, he stopped turning to Gary.

"What are Pokemon?" asked TK

"And what's your world like? Do Pokemon talk?" spoke up Patamon.

"Nope... they have a different language. They are intelligent but not many are human intelligent, except the legendaries... but I have to take my friends Ash's word on that since he met them. As for Pokemon... it stands for pocket monster." Gary explained, he then began to describe his home dimension.

Some time during there conversation TK and Gary sat down telling each other of their worlds and who they know in them.

"Then I found out I was the digi-destined of hope..." finished TK

"Yikes... know what's weird... you're a lot like my friend Ash. You two would be great friends I almost wish I could be friends with him again... maybe if I could go back in time I could stop us from becoming rivals like I forced us to be...but I was young and stupid." Gary said with a sigh.

TK felt bad about Gary having lost a friend to rivalry, kind of what Matt and Tai had gone through in the beginning of their first digital adventure.

"Hey don't worry about it I'm sure we can get you home, and then maybe you can become friends with Ash again."

"I hope so... anyway... should we be on our way again?" Gary asked putting on a cheery face.

TK recognized the expression; it was the same mask he used so often to fool others. TK didn't comment on that however, instead he nodded and then got up.

"Yah I think your right Gary."

Together they got up and started walking, this time they were silent about twenty minutes later they came upon a group of children, the ones TK had planned to meet probably...but for some reasons Gary shivered at the dark emotional vibes coming off of them.

TK noticed Gary's shiver and frowned glancing at the other digi-destined, 'So he can feel it too.' he smiled slipping on a mask that now seemed almost natural "Hey guys! This is Gary I Think that he got lost or something..."

"TK, we need to talk." Tai said in an icy voice.

Gary blinked; he didn't think this sounded good.

TK nodded then frowned preparing himself for a lecture.

"How could you! You monster!" yelled Yolei, Ken came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, TK frowned now very confused and more then slightly worried.

"What are you talking about Yolei?" Yolei let out a sob and Cody, his eyes cold, glared at him. "Stop trying to trick us, we know you killed her."

"Her..." Gary blinked in surprise... he looked at TK to see utter shock and confusion on the blondes face.

"TK... I'm ashamed to be related to you," Matt hissed.

TK looked at Matt in shock he couldn't believe this, of all the people he knew he trusted Matt the most. "What do you mean?" replied TK softly

"You son of a bitch... how could you pretend you don't know... you killed my sister... You killed Kari!" Tai yelled and tears actually slipped down his anger ridden face.

'This can't be right, TK murder someone... he gives off the same feeling of purity as Ash' Gary thought in bewilderment.

TK stood immobile from shock the digi-destined and Tai and Matt all thought he had killed someone so important to him? And Kari no less? This couldn't be this had to be some sort of horrible dream.

"TK... snap out of it." Gary hissed under his breath. This situation was going out of control, first dropped in an unknown dimension...now his new friends accused of murder. 'Where's Ash to fix things when you need him' he thought.

In the Pokemon dimension Ash sneezed.

TK stirred glancing at Gary still in a state of shock. She couldn't have died, it just couldn't be. It just wasn't possible.

"TK... I think we better run." Gary said, his eyes widened as he saw the other children come towards him with murderous rage on their faces. At that moment Gary knew, knew that if he didn't get them running both of them would be dead in minutes.

TK looked at Gary confused then seeing the beginnings of fear on his face he looked at his former friends and older brother, they were out for blood, his blood. He nodded agreeing with Gary.

Gary grabbed TK's hand and put the metal as the saying went, they actually sent up a dust cloud for they went so fast.

'Note to self, thank Ash for all those running lesson.. running lessons from running from my sister' Gary thought.

In another dimension Ash sneezed again and Misty looked at him worried "Are you catching a cold ash?" Ash shock his head in a negative.

"After him!" Tai shouted, the destined quickly followed the two but the two had quickly vanished along with Patamon. They even digivolved their partners, for the moment... TK wasn't in reach.

"Next time." Tai growled clenching his fists, so tight he drew blood with his fingernails.

Matt nodded in agreement, he loved his little brother but TK had went too far, he didn't seem to be the same TK as he once had been.

Hours later the three came to a stop, very tired.

TK didn't know where they were and obviously neither did Gary as this was his first time in the digital world.

"I think... huff.. huff... we're lost." Gary said.

TK glanced at Gary annoyed and still out of breath as well

"Yah...I don't...recognize...anything."

"Well... that's good... I think. Anyway... who the hell is Kari, do you have any idea of what's going on?" Gary asked confused, a very confused look came to TK's face.

"Kari is a digi-destined like me, we are... were friends sense we were kids, I don't know what's going on...so I'm as lost as you right now."

"Damn...and that was just freaky, I think we have to find out what's going on fast." Gary said. 'I have a feeling its going to be awhile till I can get home.'

TK nodded in agreement, closing his eyes in tiredness. "I think we should camp here for the night."

"I think so too...um... is there anything safe to eat in this world...I'm kind of hungry?" Gary asked, at that point his stomach growled... TK couldn't help but laugh.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

TBC


	3. Quetzalmon

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Running Innocence **

By: _Abby Ebon_ & _Firehedgehog_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Chapter Three: Quetzalmon

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Last time:

_"I think so too...um... is there anything safe to eat in this world...I'm kind of hungry?" Gary asked, at that point his stomach growled... TK couldn't help but laugh. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The day passed slowly for the two; the confrontation with the destined had left a sour taste in there mouths. Things had gone from bad to worse. Patamon looked at Gary

"I could have shown you what's safe to eat around here you know."

Gary shot the digimon a dark glance; okay so maybe the sourness had come from some weird berry. Patamon giggled and hid behind TK.

"Patamon, stop teasing Gary." TK said with a wan smile, Gary tried to grab the rookie but with no luck. Patamon grinned and quickly flew circles around the dimensionally displaced human... that got TK laughing... mostly at Gary's dark looks.

Patamon suddenly stopped and Gary caught the pig like flying digimon. TK glanced out at the corner of his eye something had been following them sense they had left the others but it didn't seem threatening. Then a digimon suddenly appered.

"Who's that?" Gary asked looking at the digimon. Patamon frowned a bit.

"That's Quetzalmon, a Mythical Animal type digimon or the armour variety. His attacks are Freezing Wave, Fossil Wave, Cold and Clammy, Toltec Wind." Patamon explained. TK tilted his head looking at Quetzalmon then to Gary who was looking at the snake with a slightly glazed look in his face.

TK had to admit he looked slightly cute like that. At that moment Gary snapped back to reality, not knowing why he looked towards TK who had a small smile on his face and didn't seem to realize he was smiling. 'He's cute.' Gary thought, he quickly turned away so TK wouldn't see the light blush that came to his face.

Quetzalmon stared at Gary. He couldn't believe it after so long in searching he had finally found his Chosen here of all places.

"Um... hi." Gary finally said, he waved at the digimon feeling nervous. Why was the digimon looking at him so strangely... he looked behind him...nope he wasn't in his way... so what was it. Quetzalmon smiled, he moved over into the fire light his silver snake-like body shimmered and his wings moved slightly in the chilled air.

"Hello Chosen Master Gary, I am Quetzalmon, your digimon."

TK twitched slightly at those words; of all things he had not expected that.

"Okay, I want to wake up now." Gary said wide eyed. Quetzalmon blinked. 'My Master is strange.' thought the armoured digimon.

"Um... Gary... why don't you go get to know him." TK said, he gave Gary a little push towards Quetzalmon. "Hey!" Gary protested, but he walked over to his neo digimon partner. Gary didn't know why but after a few minutes on talking to Quetzalmon he began to take a liking to the digimon. "So you're sure I'm your digital partner?" Quetzalmon nodded quickly

"Yes... I have searched long and hard, then one day I came upon one called Azulongmon. He told me that my partner was upon another world, but he didn't know how we would meet... and since then I digivolved to this form while waiting for you." Quetzalmon explained to the two.

TK nodded it made sense when he had met Gary he had felt as if he was supposed to be a Digidestined but hadn't said anything. Patamon lay in his lap and he watched the two while keeping an eye out for more unannounced visitors.

"I've been wondering, from what I understand... destined digimon usually stay in their rookie forms... your definitely not in one?" Gary asked, Quetzalmon grinned.

"Do not worry Gary, I will dedigivolve now to save energy." Quetzalmon explained, light and digital code surrounded the digimon then faded away. A new digimon stood there, a small purplish black digimon that had a red bandana around his neck and a smiley like face on his stomach... he looked a bit demonic in truth.

"Hi, I'm Impmon." The new digimon said. TK stared in surprise, a virus... Gary's partner was a virus. TK resisted the urge to grab Gary and get the heck outta there. Impmon didn't look very friendly at all.

"You look cool," Gary said with a small smirk, Impmon grinned at that. TK sweatdroped he did have to admit that Impmon looked slightly 'cool' but also looked like a well troublemaker.

'I have a feeling our partnership will be fun.' Impmon thought, pranks came to his mind and from Gary's smirk he also had the same plan. TK only had the sense of impending doom for patamon and himself. Patamon moved from his position in TK's lap and flew over to Impmon.

"Hello! I'm Patmon, nice to meet you Impmon."

"Hiya flying pig." Impmon greeted, Patamon gasped and glared at the rookie... But didn't stay mad long due to the fact he could see Impmon was joking. TK rolled his eyes.

"I think we need to get some sleep now."

"Aww... but I just got here." Impmon whined but was grinning, but it was getting pretty dark out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

TBC


	4. Destination…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Running Innocence **

By: _Abby Ebon_ & _Firehedgehog_

Disclaimer: already did that, check chapter one.

Warning: From this point on this is a yaoi fic

AN: This one is for Yami no Hakari-Chan, Happy Birthday Imoto-chan! (PS Check out her stuff at h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 6 1 3 4 9 5 /)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Chapter Four: Destination…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Last time:

_"Hello! I'm Patamon, nice to meet you Impmon." _

_"Hiya flying pig." Impmon greeted, Patamon gasped and glared at the rookie... But didn't stay mad long due to the fact he could see Impmon was joking. TK rolled his eyes. _

_"I think we need to get some sleep now." _

_"Aww... but I just got here." Impmon whined but was grinning, but it was getting pretty dark out. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

TK rolled over, groaning as sunlight hit his closed eyelids, shifting his face away from the glaring morning light. Opening his eyes part way he saw Gary and Impmon talking in hushed tones.

"Good morning TK!" Patamon said cheerfully.

"Hey Patamon, how'd you sleep?" Patamon stretched his wings out and smiled.

"Better then they did, they kept watch last night." Patamon said with a puzzled look as he glanced at Gary and Impmon.

"Oh…" TK blushed, he had slept like a log while Gary and Impmon had kept them safe.

"Hey the blond and his pet are up." Chirped Impmon cheerfully.

"Hey TK, sleep alright?" TK nodded, and Gary covered his mouth to yawn.

"Did you get any sleep?" Asked TK, Gary shrugged.

"Enough." Gary said shortly.

"Me an Gary are gonna go fish, there is a river not far from here. Best times to fish are early morning and evening." Spoke up Impmon in a know it all tone.

"Great, we will get fruit and such." Said Patamon grinning. Impmon scrunched up his nose but didn't comment.

"We'll met up near noon, okay?" Said Gary, with that he and Impmon disappeared into the forest.

"Wonder what's up with Gary?" Wondered TK aloud, Patamon flew up onto TK's head.

"They talked a lot last night, I tried not to listen but I heard Gary ask about going back to that Pokemon place." Explained Patamon as he directed TK to a promising fruit tree.

"Oh…" Sighed TK as he and Patamon gathered fruit and put it into TK's hat.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

" Gary?" Impmon asked as Gary quietly set to work on making a crude fishing pole.

"Yea?" Gary looked at Impmon tilting his head.

"Why do you want to go back to your Old World if you were so unhappy there?"

Gary sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Where else would I belong?"

"Here. With TK, Patamon and me." Said Impmon as he crossed his arms, and Gary put the line in the river.

"What about my sister? And Ash?" Impmon sighed as they had gone over this before.

"Right now TK needs you more." Impmon said upset. Gary grinned and ruffled the fur on Impmon's head earning an annoyed look from him.

"I know Impmon, I don't plan to leave till this is resolved."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After TK had collected a hat full of fruit he went back to the camp. Gary joined him a half an hour later with about a dozen-gutted fish.

"So what are we going to do with all this food?" Asked TK, having satisfied his hunger with some of the fruit he had eaten.

"We'll fry the fish so they don't stink." Muttered Gary, also having eaten some fruit Impmon had collected in boredom.

"And the fruit?" TK said doubtfully glancing at it.

"Eat it on the way, it won't last long." Explained Gary eyeing the fruit TK had collected.

"How far away do you think the others are?" Asked TK gently rubbing behind Patamon's wing.

"I don't know, we should follow the river through so we'll always have fresh water to drink."

TK grinned glancing at Gary.

"You sure do seem to know a lot about surviving alone."

Gary rolled his eyes and TK blushed.

"Its common sense mostly, and I've had practice when I searched for Pokemon." Gary remembered when the cheerleaders had left refusing to go farther into the wilderness, and his own stubborn self, refusing to be beaten by Ash had continued alone.

"Hey, TK do you have someplace to go here? Somewhere safe that the others wouldn't know about or guess you'd got to?" Gary questioned softly.

" Primary Village, its where Digimon are hatched, we know its guardian Elecmon." TK tells Gary tilting his head in thought.

"I guess we go there then. Do you know where it is from here?" Shrugging TK yelps and jumps to the side as Impmon throws a fireball at his feet.

"What'd you do that for?" Patamon says glaring at Impmon, who gives Patamon a foolish grin.

"He wasn't thinking fast. Sides we need a fire to fry those fish." Impmon says giving Patamon his best 'innocent' look.

"To answer your question Gary," Interrupted TK before the two Digimon got another chance to start a fight.

"I think its not finding it we need to worry about its our intentions toward it."

"Oh?"

"Yea, Ken, he was once a bad guy we fought who called himself the Digimon Emperor. Anyway his Digimon died, and he went looking for him, I think Primary Village finds those who need to find it."

TK explained helping Gary put sticks through the fish to fry them. Gary shot Impmon a sharp glance when he smelt burnt rubber from TK's shoe.

"So should we rest here for the rest of the day and in the morning set out for your Primary Village?" TK nodded in agreement with the plan.

By the time they finished frying the fish it was evening and Gary decided not to fish again in favor of eating and sleep.

"Hey Gary?"

"Yea?"

"Patamon told me you and Impmon had kept watch last night so me and Patamon will keep watch tonight, alright?" Gary shrugged and put the left over fish bones into the fire, moving so that the fire still kept him warm but didn't risk the chance of anything catching fire.

Impmon's golden green eyes gleamed at them but he curled up against Gary's side. Neither Patamon nor TK knew he was asleep or resting. But as TK rested against a near by tree he could've sworn he heard Impmon whisper 'thanks'.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay but hope you like the new chapter.


	5. Nightmares

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Running Innocence**

By: _Abby Ebon_ & _Firehedgehog_

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon or Pokemon.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Chapter Five: Nightmares

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Last time:

_Impmon's golden green eyes gleamed at them but he curled up against Gary's side. Neither Patamon nor TK knew he was asleep or resting. But as TK rested against a near by tree he could've sworn he heard Impmon whisper 'thanks'._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Murderer Monster!" A girl very familiar to him sobbed, bloody tears slipped down her cheeks from rotting eyes. She pulled apart the clothing across her chest, revealing a bloody hole; it was black with her dried blood, a slit from naval to stomach. Something within her squirmed out, it was a fly, escaping from the spill of rotting intestines that were pooling out of her without the cloth to hold them in place.

"Kari – stop – stop it, it wasn't me," TK pleaded with her, backing away, disgust and fear rolling within him, "…please…please stop!" TK cried out his voice hoarse as she came nearer. With every step the smell of death, the rotting flash, became unavoidable, and TK knew he could not bare it for long. He knew if she did not stop, he would bolt – and somehow he felt that if he ran, she would haunt him forever, murderer or not.

The brunette did not listen as she continued to walk towards him, her eyes blank and intestines gooey with drying black blood spilling from her front.

"You never loved me like I loved you…you rejected me! Now look, I'm dead because of you!" she hissed hateful, accusing – and he knew it was true. Remembered her confession – which her murder had shocked from his mind, had he, after all – played a part in her death that he had not realized?

"No…no…stop!" TK cried out, falling, falling into black nothingness as she came ever nearer.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

TK woke with a scream, his sapphire eyes gazed around wildly unseeing of reality, expecting at any moment to see Kari, the walking dead, coming out of the shadows of the night. Something held him, he struggled wildly – he heard a grunt, and then felt himself pinned to the ground, and blindly he waited for death.

"TK, its okay!" The warm, if worried voice, reassured – it was muscular -male, not high and feminine, slowly TK became aware of the scent of the other. He was musky, slightly sweaty – but not the rotting scent of death that had penetrated his senses in the nightmare-dream. Warm arms gathered him up to a warm, living chest where the sound of another's heartbeat calmed – reassured him as no other thing could. He was alive – he could not be killed by the walking dead…

"It's just a nightmare, TK…" Gary whispered – seeing TK relax, his face nestled in TK's golden hair, his breath hot. TK now remembered that this was their forth night in the digital world.

"Why... why would anyone kill Kari?" TK asked Gary, sure that although Gary had never met her he would have answers. "She was a nice person…my friend, though it made things…difficult that she wanted to go out with me... but… why make it look like I did it?" TK whispered his confession, crystalline tears slipped down his face making Gary's shirt damp.

'_I don't know, TK – I wish I had a answer for you… but if there is one thing I learned from my friend Ash... is that the truth always comes out... and we will find that truth_,' Gary thought, still holding the blond boy comfortingly, '_that I promise you – and when we find the truth I will make whoever has hurt you so pay'_…,

"I don't like the smell of this Kari thing, something feels off," Impmon announced to them from his spot as lookout, for if TK's screams had woken them – it was a sure thing it had woken something else, and most digimon did not like being woken from a peaceful nights sleep. It was better to expect trouble then to have it surprise them. Gary looked down at TK's form in his arms; the blond had fallen into a more peaceful sleep.

"I don't either, Impmon." Gary whispered back to his partner, right now he could really use Ash with his ability to always sort out trouble easily. Gary knew that in a few hours the sun would rise, and they'd once again set out for - hopefully shelter, and, he knew- a chance to find out the truth.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When they arrived in Primary Village, beneath the evening sun it was to find it peaceful, the eggs were safely nested the littlest digimon at play; it took TK by surprise for the last time he had seen the village Myotismon had attacked it. He was glad to see it had recovered. Gary just found it strange, though Impmon and Patamon seemed perfectly at ease.

"Why, exactly, are we here?" Gary asked warily, and TK smiled at him as he answered.

"If there is some new danger- this would be the place to find out." Gary was glad to see the shadows had passed from TK's eyes, but his still lingered; questioningly, Gary tilted his head at the eggs.

"How would they know?" TK sighed softly, and knew he would have to answer, even if he didn't quite understand it.

"When a digimon is destroyed, they are reborn here – _every_ digimon. If Kari's digimon is here, she'll know what happened." TK assured, though his fingers rubbed the edge of his digivice, some part of him hoping not to find the digimon in question. He couldn't find it in himself to believe Kari was truly gone.

There had to be another answer…he couldn't have killed her…

"Kari's digimon isn't here!" Patamon said as he slumped onto his shoulder, wings fluttering in his excitement.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Gary asked then, and Impmon hovered near him, the tips of his ears twitching.

"It means…Kari isn't dead. I'm fairly certain that if something had happened to one of the Destined, the digimon would have been deleted, and then reborn." TK theorized, and though Gary was glad TK had his answer – that he wasn't, after all, guilty – it left more questions then answers. If Kari and, in theory, her digimon was alive – why had they claimed TK had killed her?

"We should spend the night here, just to be sure." Gary told him, but not even that prospect daunted TK's rekindled hope. That night, he learned about Kari – and what TK remembered from his shared adventures with her in their youth. Gary did not say anything to interrupt, for he knew TK had to get this off his chest.

It was with these thoughts that the four fell asleep, the most important question remained unanswered – if Kari and her partner Gatomon were not dead – where were they?

Gary work to the earth shaking beneath him – TK was struggling from the clutches of sleep, then as one they saw what had caused the earth to move so – a cloaked man stood before them, smirking, his hands held aloft as bats seemed to appear from no where, surrounding them.

"What do you want Myotismon?" TK demanded, somehow standing even while Gary struggled to do the same, Impmon hovering protectively in front of him.

"That does not concern you, little Hope, the child of Light has fled into the Dark – and it will be the Dark that reigns!" Myotismon then chuckled, seeing that TK was frowning at him in confusion, trying to grasp what the digimon had told him in riddles.

"Now it is your turn to be scattered to the winds!" Myotismon taunted, and as if that was what the bats had been waiting for – they flew foreword, screeching, their fangs glinting. Both humans fell to the ground, screwing their eyes shut and hoping for a swift parting. For they knew they were surrounded and to fight was pointless – there was no time, their digimon desperately covered their vulnerable flesh with their own hides.

In the end, it was the hope that saved them – for when the child of Hope willed for safety – it was answered.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Why Ash woke up he didn't know; it was a beautiful night, the type perfect for camping out under the stars. Frowning a little, Ash sat up; his brown-and-golden eyes gazed up at the starlit heavens. The small fingernail shape of the moon was barely visible, so he knew that nothing about the night sky had awoken him.

'_What woke me_?' Ash thought, now very confused, absentmindedly he flicked his ebony bangs out of his eyes as he leaned back, to better enjoy the sights above him.

"Pika-pi?" A small voice stated from the ground, Ash smiled softly as he saw Pikachu settle onto his lap, he hadn't meant to wake up his first pokemon friend.

"Something woke me up; I don't know what it was though…" Ash explained to the curious creature, his fingers stroking the soft fur reassuringly.

"Pi…" Pikachu murmured soothingly while closing its eyes in pleasure at the caress, clearly convinced Ash would figure it all out sooner or later.

"I'm sure I will buddy…" Ash muttered recognizing the assurance when he heard it, in the next moment he chuckled, for Pikachu had rolled over onto its belly, in a clear invitation. They sat together, in the otherwise silence of the night, their companions breathing familiar and calming.

"Whoa!" Ash spoke then, shocked, for as he watched the night sky four streaks of light thrust down from the starry heavens, vanishing just beyond the horizon.

'_Beautiful_' Ash thought, resolving then and there that the next day he would try to find what had fallen from the sky.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

With a low groan Gary came to, sleepily he surveyed the ground before him– not far from him a Clefairy peeked out from behind a rock then with a startled noise ran off when Gary's eyes had widened in shock and he jolted into a sitting position, for the last thing he remembered clearly was Myotismon.

"Where are we?" TK asked softly from beside him, having awoken, blinking in the darkness of the cave although he could see clearly their partners, Impmon's palm a reassuring weight on Patamon's side.

"We're… in my world…." Gary spoke, his voice shaky in his shock; TK looked to him as they traded confused glances between each other.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

TBC


End file.
